The Werewolf of Fairy Tail
by MMG Writing
Summary: An invincible werewolf and assassin created by a madman finds himself on Earthland. After 400 years he joins a guild called Fairy Tail then disappears. Now he is back. Follow Joseph Michaels as everyone finds out more of his past as Joseph fights to keep the monster inside at bay. Rated M for mainly language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So this is my first time actually writing anything like this so if the style of writing changes a lot, please forgive me. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters only my own character. Please support the official release. Leave a comment and enjoy The Werewolf of Fairy Tail.**

 **Prologue**

400 years…...

400 years ago I was made into an unkillable monster by a mad man.

400 years ago I was I ripped from my planet because someone wanted the "magic power" of my home.

400 years ago I found myself on Earthland.

Over those 400 years I made a name for myself and became a legend. My legend became stories that were eventually forgotten.

40 years ago I built another legend that still gets told, but no one knows that it's about me.

20 years ago I joined a guild by the name of Fairy Tail. I quickly became the strongest person ever in the guild and I don't even use magic. I use what _**my**_ world had to offer. Guns, blades, explosives, vehicles, everything, and I have it all available to me by a surgically placed piece of advanced technology in my brain. Along with what my altered and enhanced physical capabilities can provide. I just have to be careful about it because I get stronger the more I get angry, but the more I get angry the beast inside me wants come out and the more I lose control. So to stop myself I have set up seven mental gates and my limit of self control ends at gate five. After that I can't tell who is a friend or foe and I will just start attacking... killing... An unquenchable thirst for blood that won't settle until I cool down, but the best part is is that I won't remember a thing of what I did. I don't know how many times I've woken up in a pool of blood and don't remember what happened, but I've never gone through gate seven, or at least I think I haven't. Then there is the problem of the full moon. The beast comes out by force and I can't control it.

There is only one person that knows about my problem and that's the guild master, but he doesn't know what I can do. When I came to fairy tail, I was instantly declared as an S class wizard. When the magic counsel heard of this they set out to bring me in to find out why I became S class so fast. They were terrified of me after that conversation and told me that I was going to be the only double S class wizard ever. The only other person that would be declared as a double S class was someone named Zeref. They then asked me to make a contract with them and the king giving me the power to deal punishment for people that commit crimes for as long as I live. I gladly accepted that contract and left on a century quest.

Now, after 20 years, I'm done and returning to the guild. I just hope not a whole lot has changed since I left. More importantly I am done with doing missions for a while, I'm taking a vacation.

This is the story of a forgotten legends return, the most terrifying person that Fairy Tail has and the only one of his kind in existence.

This is the story of Fairy Tail's werewolf.

 **Third Person**

The town of Magnolia was busy with people running about doing errands and others doing nothing. Everyone was so busy that no one noticed the sound of an approaching vehicle (which is loud). At the top of a hill just outside the town was the source of that noise. The vehicle in question was black with chains forged into the body, it had two wheels with an engine in the middle, seat above it and a scabbard hanging of the side. It was one of many vehicles that the man riding it has. The man stopped the vehicle and looked at the town.

"Looks like the town hasn't changed a bit. Hopefully the guild is just as peaceful." The man said as he revved up the engine and took off for the town. Now this man tends to stick out when he is out and about. He is 6'5" tall with an extremely built body wearing black shoes, dark baggy pants, a black tanktop undershirt under a black T-shirt, steel chains are wrapped around his torso, black fingerless fighting gloves, a black leather trench coat with a hood that's always up, and a scary looking mask.

He reaches the edge of town and stops. He gets off and shuts off the vehicle considering the amount of commotion that has started. The wristband starts to glow and the vehicle disappears. People watching started to whisper to each other about what they saw or who this person is. Unfortunately the man in question could hear all of it and started walking to a group of people. Everyone started to back away in fear.

"Hey, could you point me in the direction of the cathedral?" The man asked. One person pointed the direction with a very shaky hand.

"Thanks." The man said and started to walk away.

 _ **Must you do this every time we go into a town?**_ A voice suddenly spoke.

 _Must you always complain about it?_ The man replied

 _ **It's so boring though. I want to go back out and kill something.**_

 _Hey! Knock it off Wolf. I gave you enough control during that mission AND at Hargeon. Besides, I have always done this ever since we came here._

 _ **But the look of fear on those pervs faces were great before you...**_

 _I did what I had to do, my contract was activated at that point._

 _ **No, I think you just wanted to go after a pervert just for the hell of it. Or in this case, an entire group.**_

 _Shut up! We're done talking about this so go back to sleep!_

 _ **Geez, fine whatever you say, fuckin' asshole.**_

 _Hey!_

The man approached the cathedral and went straight to the cemetery. It was a tradition for him to go to the cemetery and pay his respects to those who have fallen before him. He was just about to leave when he noticed a new headstone with the Fairy Tail guild emblem on it. He walked over to read it.

Lisanna

beloved sister

and a friend

to animal souls

X768~X782

The man just stood there and looked at the grave. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a cross and said a little prayer. After that he walked out of the cemetery. Still thinking about the grave. _"She was way too young to lose her life. It makes me wonder how young everyone is at the guild. I mean, I am surprised that someone her age was willing enough to put her life in danger. I'll make sure I give my condolences to her siblings if and when I find them."_ He thought.

After some time the man showed up at the front doors of the famous Fairy Tail guild.

"20 years away on a mission. *sigh* Well here we go, hopefully the old man will recognize me." He said to himself as he pushed open the door.

 **Chapter One**

The Fairy Tail guild hall was full of members either looking at the job board or just talking to each other, but the conversations stopped when they heard someone come in. When everyone looked at the person everyone tensed up a little. The person was tall and wore a black trench coat with a hood that was up so they couldn't see much of the guys face. The man noticed this, but ignored the stares as he started to walk up to bar in the back. There was a woman with white hair wearing a red dress that was cleaning a glass behind the bar, so she didn't noticed the man walking up to her until she heard some someone say, "Excuse me." She looked up and was startled by the person in front of her.

"Sorry if I scared you, but is Makarov here? I would like to speak with him." The man asked with a low rough voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, but he is at a meeting and he won't be back till later today." She replied.

 _"Damn, I had a feeling about that."_ The man thought. "OK, thanks."

"You can wait here until the master gets back." She suggested.

"Uh...Sure. I guess I could do some maintenance on some of my weapons since I'm waiting." The man said sitting down on one of the stools.

"Weapons? I didn't see you carrying any weapons." She asked with a little more alertness.

"That's because I do this." at that point an unusual looking object appeared in his hand.

"Oh, so you can use requip magic, but what is that? It looks similar to weapon that Alzack uses."

"Yes it is similar to the weapon, who ever he is, uses, but this is more powerful and extremely deadly." He noticed that the woman tensed up a little when he said that. "Its original purpose was for hunting, but I have this gun, well, all of my guns enchanted so that the projectiles they shoot are non-lethal, but it will still hurt like hell. This specific one is called the .50 AE Desert Eagle." The man then started to disassemble the gun and clean it.

"So why do you have your hood up?" She asked. "It helps keep my face hidden when I am on a job. I never show my face and I would like to keep it that way." He said.

" _But I feel like I am forgetting a rule or something."_

"Oh. Well you could take your hood off. You're in a safe place."

*sigh* "No, again I would like to keep…" _**Boom!**_ "WE'RE HOME!" A very familiar pink haired person yelled as he burst through the door.

"And with that I will take my leave. Tell the old man that I will be waiting upstairs." the mysterious man said. "Uh no one but S class is allowed… to…" she trailed off as she watched this man fade into thin air.

Upstairs the man started looking at the different S class missions that were available. _"Glad I got away from tha-"_

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!" A voice yelled out from the main floor followed by a big crash.

*facepalm* _"well that answers my question for how rowdy this place is."_

 _ **Well you could always kill them all and start a new guild.**_ the voice returned.

 _No! What the hell is with you and this bloodlust you have today?_

 _ **Well when you use so much energy fast enough to put your body to sleep for 19 years it kind of gets me on edge.**_

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **I couldn't do anything when the full moon came out for 19 years, our body was so exhausted that I couldn't move to get myself food. Now I have 19 years to make up because of it.**_

 _Well then I will make sure I will let you have your freedom on the next full moon up on Mount Hakobe._

 _ **No you won't. You will just lock yourself up somewhere and place a seal so that we can't get out like you always do.**_

 _We'll see about that Wolf. I have three days until the next full moon._

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" a big booming voice shouted. _"Well Makarov is back."_ at this point all fighting, okay more of a battle royal, stopped as Makarov jumped up to railing of the second floor. The mysterious man took a seat behind as Makarov started to scold the guild for many different reason that the magic council could think of. _"Geez this Natsu kid seems to cause the most trouble… great…"_ Makarov starts giving an inspirational speech and to forget about what the magic council says and to do what is right.

As everyone cheered the mysterious man got up from his seat behind and walked up to Makarov. "So,I leave for twenty years and this is what I walk back into. A guild that has no regard for anything." He growled. A cold chill went up Makarovs spine and everyone went quiet. The man pulled back his hood to reveal a blood red skull painted, battle worn mask that only showed his blue eyes (think army of two style). Everyone took fighting stances as Makarov turned around to face the man, "Welcome back Joseph, but what did I say about wearing that damn mask?" Makarov asked. The man nodded and took off the mask revealing a young looking man with a trimmed combo and a scar that ran straight down his right eye. "Sorry, I forgot. My memory isn't the best in the world." Everyone calmed down and started to party again.

"Well, how did the mission go? Was it too hard?" Joseph chuckled. "No, I got the job done within a year. I used so much energy that it put me into a deep sleep for 19 years. The last bit of energy I used was to get me to Hargeon port." Makarov's jaw hit the ground "You completed a century quest in a year?!" Joseph nodded. "Yeah, now I am still a little tired and would like to take a vacation. My awakening wasn't great because of Natsu, apparently." Makarov looked irritated at the mention of the dragon slayers name. "What did he do?" Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, made a lot noise beating up some guys that were pretending to be in our guild," a dark grin spread across his face "I found out what they were doing and my contract was activated. I did their sentences as the magic council showed up." Makarov looked at him with a stern face. "From that grin it looks like you let loose… how many days are left?" Joe looks down at his feet. "Three days… and he is really hungry… was there anything that came from the council while I was gone?" Makarov walked away and Joe followed right behind him until a little boy stopped them. The boy asked about his father and after some yelling and the boy punching Makarov in the face they made it to Makarov's office.

Makarov walked to a cabinet and pulled out a folder full of contracts. "These are what came in while you were gone. Take them all so that I can stop hiding them from everyone else." Joe grabs the folder and starts looking through it until he stops at one. "This one will settle his hunger for quite some time." Makarov can't help but shiver at the sound of Joes voice. "I will leave tomorrow morning right now I need a drink." Joe stood up and put the folder in his coat and walked out to the bar and waved down the bar tender. She walked over to him smiling, "Okay mystery man, what will it be?" He smiled, "I would like an ale please." She turned and started pouring a glass. "So what is your name? I didn't catch it last time." "Joseph Michaels, you can call me Joe. What is yours then?" "Mirajane Strauss, it is nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "So what did you need to speak with the master for if you don't mind me asking?" Joe took a sip of his drink, "It was about a mission that I took." Mira looked at him surprised. "I didn't know you were a member here at Fairy Tail. What mission did you come back from?" Joe raised his hand revealing a scar shaped like the Fairy Tail logo on his palm. Mira looked at it with confusion, "Why did you get it like that?" "I didn't want anyone to know while I am on undercover missions. And to answer your other question I just got back from a century quest." "Oh, I didn't know you were an S class wizard as well." Joe got up and put on his coat, "I'm not." Joe turns to Makarov "Hey Makarov, I am going to leave for that job now." He turned back to Mira while putting on his mask, "I am a double S class wizard." He turns around and walks out of the guild leaving Mira in confusion.

" _I have never heard of a double S class wizard before"_ Mira thought. She walks to Makarov, "What does it mean to be a double S class? I have never heard that title before." Makarov took a drink from his beer and sighed, "He is the only one that has that title. He is so powerful that the magic council made that title for him only. Now…" Makarov slaps Mira on the butt "how about you get me another drink my beaut-" Joe suddenly appears in front of Makarov and lifts him up by the neck. He rips off his mask his eyes glowing red and one elongated canine tooth. Everyone stops what they're doing in shock and fear. "Remember that I still have that contract," he growls as he raises his other hand as his fingers turn into claws, "so you better watch what you do because I don't want to do that." Joe puts a scared Makarov back on the counter. Joe felt a tear roll down his face so he quickly put his mask back on, sent a glare at Makarov and then disappears. Everyone took a slow breath to calm their nerves. A lot of the other members got angry and started to yell at Makarov for not fighting back and many people wanting to beat Joe up. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled. "As much as I hate receiving threats from anyone, let alone my own children, but Joseph is not one to get into a fight with at all considering that he just came back from a century quest. I will give him a warning when he comes back and that will be it." Everyone got really quiet at the sound that Joe came back from a century quest.

 **With Joe**

Joe reaches the edge of the forest thinking to himself about what transpired at the guild hall. _**We already heading to the mountains?"**_ _No, I have something better for you during the full moon._ _ **What? You gonna take me on a date or something? Then I would like the most expensive wine an-**_ _FUCK NO! You will get your meal. We are going to eliminate a dark guild. More importantly_ YOU _are going to do it._ _ **I like the sound of that. What do I get to do then?**_ **"Kill them all"**

 **Three Days Later**

Joe looks at the falling sky waiting for the moon to come out. He had stripped down to just stretchy shorts so that nothing of his would get destroyed during the transformation. _Okay, the guild is just ahead. From what the file says there is about 30 people in there. That should be enough for a while._ _ **Yes it will.**_ As darkness filled the sky, a lone howl can be heard for miles signifying the start of a 20 year hunger being satisfied with human flesh and blood.

The guild master looked out the window into the night from his office. "Huh….. I didn't know there were wolves out there." Soon he heard yelling from the guild members, but as the night went on the screams were silenced. He got up from his desk to see what was going on. He opened the doors to the guild hall only to be greeted by a sight that made him throw up. Limbs were thrown everywhere, bodies that had massive bite marks on them filling the room with blood and the smell of death. He stared in shock and in fear and started to back up only to feel a quick pain hit his chest. He looked down and in horror, saw his own heart along with bits of his spine in a massive, jet black clawed, hand. His life ended as the monster squished the heart and bit down his shoulder ripping through flesh and bone like it was paper and devouring the guild master as the night was ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry that there has not been an update for a long period of time. A lot of stuff happened that this story just got pushed aside, but I am making slow progress on the second chapter and I do plan on actually finishing this story. As I sit here now I am in the process of writing and recording my first acoustic album, work, and college (which I will be graduating in the spring by the way), being a drummer for 2-3 different projects/bands and being a metal vocalist for another project and starting to do voice acting as well. But this story will get finished no matter what I can promise you all that. And with that here is chapter 2 of The Werewolf of Fairy Tail. I don't own Anything related to Fairy Tail except my Character and please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2**

Joe rode back into town on my bike from the magic council mission that he took. Granted he didn't do the job, but Wolf did, so he woke up in a pool of blood yet again. He has lived for so long and to this day it still shakes him when it happens. Even more so today because he wasn't near a river to wash off the blood so he reeked of death. As he made my way through Magnolia he noticed people backing away from me with fear filled faces and most people were whispering to each other. He sighed and kept riding to the guild hall.

The guild hall was fairly quiet today because most people were looking at the job board. Makarov was sitting in his usual spot on the counter when the doors opened. Joe walked into the guild hall and everyone looked back at him. Joe could feel the anger from all of the glares of the other guild members as he walked to Makarov. Joe pulled out the request paper and put it down on the counter. "I would assume the mission was a success? And please take off that damn mask." Makarov asked. "The mission is complete and no I can't take off this mask because I need to wash up." "Why?" Makarov looked down at the request and saw bloody hand print on it. "The showers are in the back."

Joe walked to the back and found the showers. He walked in and locked the door, took of his clothes and stepped into the shower to wash off all of the blood on my body and trench coat. It took a while, but he succeeded. Joe sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. _Are you fucking satisfied Wolf?_ Joe asked. _ **Yes I am. The feeling of ripping that man's heart out was much needed.**_ Wolf responded. _Glad that you enjoyed yourself and kept your word, but that is the last time I will let you do that. Do you understand?_ _ **Yes I understand. Besides with how much I ate last night you shouldn't worry too much about me, but also that is the last time I am going to listen to you. I am going to sleep all of this off.**_ With that Joe was left alone again. He leaned the mirror and summoned an electric razor from his inventory and started to shave his face. _"I think I should just get rid of all this facial hair it just traps shit. I am going to look a lot younger though…. Oh well."_ Joe finished shaving and summoned some new clothes. Long camo cargo shorts, a Gray T-shirt, steel chains and a lock. He wrapped the chains into a vest and locked it together before he put on his shirt and shorts. He put on his shoes and trench coat and walked back out to the hall to see everyone by the job board and hearing complaints.

Joe walked over to Makarov and sat down next to him. "What's with all the commotion?" Makarov took a swig from his beer, "I just told them that a mission's pay out has increased to two million and Natsu took that job." "Nice pay out…. I know what you're going to say so just say it." Makarov set down his beer and looked at Joe. "I don't like that you threatened my life, but it is in your contract and I will remember about it. You are still going to get some sort of punishment but I don't know what though."

"Hey Mira. I want to take this job." Cana sets a flier down on the counter. Mira picked it up and gave a frown. "You know that this job asks for two people to do it, right?" "I will be fine Mira I have done this before." "And you came back with a broken arm last time you did." Cana snatched the flier from Mira and walked over to Makarov and shoved the flier to him. "Makarov I want to do this job." Makarov took a look through the job description and gave a grin. "You can take this job request, but you are not going to do this alone. This is too serious of a mission to do alone, with that being said," Makarov looked over to Joe. "Joseph will accompany you on this job." "No." Joe said. Makarov glared at him. "I said that I am taking a vacation. That is final got it." Joe sent his own glare back at Makarov. "You will go on this mission Joseph. This is my guild and you will do as I say because I will not take this insubordination. This is your punishment from your little outburst earlier this week. I know that you have been a lone wolf, but you need to get used to working with the other guild members here." Joe and Makarov continued their stare down. The entire guild came to a stop due to the tension between them. Joe gave a low growl, "Fine I will go, but you better know that my contract doesn't care who you are." Joe grabbed his mask and started to walk out of the guild. Everyone in the guild went back to what they were doing. Cana, however, didn't look happy at all. "You're going to send the asshole that threatened you with me? Are you crazy!?" She yelled. Makarov watched Joe leave the hall and sighed. "In this situation, HE is the best person to have for this job. He has done these kind of jobs before with great success before he became a part of this guild. No more arguing now, so go. Joseph is waiting." Cana grunted and stormed out of the guild following Joe.

Joe walked away from the guild hall to the train station as every person got out of his way. _**Hey look on the bright side, there will be blood that will be spilt.**_ Wolf spoke. _No, I just want to get this done so that I can rest. I hate the fact that I have to do this with someone or else I would have been at the town already working on the job._ Joe responded. _**Then why are you taking the train?**_ _Because the vehicles that I have don't exist at all. I am just lucky that my vehicles don't use gas or diesel at all or else everyone would get sick of all the fumes that my vehicles make. Fuck I mean pistols and rifles are just getting their start and here I am with a full arsenal of weapons that haven't been made. I only used my weapons and vehicles if I know that there isn't anyone that can see. Fuck sake we have been here for over 400 years and you never even thought of it once._ _ **To be honest I don't care as long as I get fed.**_ Joe sighed as he arrived at the station.

" _I haven't even had time to go to my room at this Fairy Hills place and unload my fucking chip."_ Joe thought to himself. "HEY!" someone yelled. Joe turned around to see Cana storming up to him. "You think you could just leave me at the guild hall?!" "Yeah because I knew you would come here after you down some more booze ya fucking drunk." "What did you just say creep?!" Joe turned around and started walking towards the train and Cana followed fuming. "What you've got nothing to say you psycho fuck? Huh?" Joe spun around and glared at Cana with both eyes now glowing red. "I don't want to do this as much as you do. In fact I would rather be in my room sleeping, but here I am with you doing this job instead. I don't really have the energy to fight with you at all so let's get this done got it?" Cana was silent by just the pressure that Joe was emitting and all that she can do was nod. Joe turned away and got on the train and Cana followed. "I call the shots though got it?" Cana said. Joe sighed and sat down in a seat and Cana sat down across from him. "I don't care. It's your mission." The train started moving and Joe laid down on the bench. "Don't tell me that your motion sick are you?" Cana groaned. "No, not a whole lot will actually get me sick. I am just going to rest my eyes since it will be a solid day on the train," Joe closed his eyes, " Don't even think about taking my mask off or else we will have problems." "Fine I did want to see your face anyway." "Good." Cana didn't say anything and just sighed. _"This is going to be a long mission."_ They both thought. 


End file.
